Naruto: Shinobi of Lust!
by The Fox Boss
Summary: Naruto: Shinobi of Lust: Naruto stumbles upon an artifact that provides him with the most perverted bloodlines in shinobi history. Perverted/Cunning/Slightly Dark Naruto.
1. PrologueChapter 1: Discovery

**Naruto: Shinobi of Lust**

**By Naruto D. Kurosaki**

Naruto, for the most awesome ninja-sage around.

D. for those who possess the greatest Wills.

And Kurosaki for the most badass Shinigami alive(I made a funny).

Can anyone guess what movie I got this one?

Summary: Naruto stumbles upon an artifact that provides him with the most perverted bloodlines in shinobi history. Perverted/Strong/slightly Dark Naruto.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Naruto. All I own is the changes in the plot and Naruto's bloodlines.

AN: I am going doing a rewrite of my Fics because they were going in the wrong direction than what I intended. Also could someone help me out with my future lemons?

**Prologue/Chapter 1: Discovery**

Naruto(age 10) was rather bored right now. He had just entered a training ground that was pretty big and had a fence around it a couple of hours ago that had warnings on each entrance, but he was able to sneak in by digging underneath. He didn't really see anything worthwhile except its large trees, although he thought he saw something every once in a while. But, he had his kunai and shuriken with him so he didn't have to worry.

He had apparently stayed longer than he should have since it looked like the sun was setting. It was about half an hour later that he realized that he was lost, and after another hour of searching he had decided to head towards the tower in the center of the training area.

After a couple of hours(how he got there so quickly was because he did not have to worry about rival nins, also don't forget about his enhanced stamina due to the Kyuubi) he had reached the tower and looked around for a place to sleep and noticed a room that had a warning sign on it, and of course being the curious and mischievous kid he was decided to see what was so dangerous. After five minutes of traveling he found out why.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THESE TRAPS!!?" yelled our orange clad student

Naruto was avoiding dozens of traps such as pit falls, senbon out of walls, and all the other classic traps. While doing so he was unconsciously putting more chakra into his body that was allowing him to go faster. Also in his frantic rush he wasn't really paying attention and rammed right into and through a door.

"Itai(Ouch), where the Hell am I now?" Naruto wondered aloud as he found himself in a rather luxurious room that seemed to have an odd aura around it. The room was a somewhat dark shade of red. It had a queen-sized bed with black silk sheets with a mirror over it. There where a number of dressers around that had some candles and lamps(incense kind) on them. There were various other accessories around that only added to the room's unique air. There was also a walk-in closet filled with male and female clothing of various styles and sizes.

However, what caught Naruto's attention the most was a deep red basketball-sized orb on a table in the room. Naruto, in his natural curiosity, went over to it and examined it to see what it was about the object that captured his attention. He had just vaguely recalled something that he had recently read in his one of his textbooks that certain items could be held inside objects and be brought out with either chakra and/or blood. And in his typical overly-enthusiastic nature he decided to do both by stabbing one of his kunai into his hand and put it on the orb and pushed his chakra into it. The next thing he knew, he felt his body change and then saw nothing but darkness.

---Forbidden Style: Cliffhanger no Jutsu---


	2. Sorry

I know that you people were hoping for a new chapter however, it's probably not gonna happen for a while. Mainly due to the fact that my old man has shut off our Internet(he's goin through a rough divorce with a bitch, and he doesn't want to give her any possible leeway) and I am forced to use the library computer to keep up.

However I have decided to put some of my unmade stories up for adoption which can be found on my profile.

Again my apologies

Signed: Naruto D. Kurosaki a.k.a. YoukoTaichou a.k.a. Kitsune Taishou


	3. NOTICE!

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou


End file.
